Gallor
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 3 | reputation = | hit_points = 18 | xp_value = 120 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | luck = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | area = Area South of Lighthouse | place = Temple of Kozah excavation site | coordinates = | items = Studded Leather Armor, Morning Star | gold = 28 |reputation_kill = No }} Gallor is one of the people working for Charleston Nib in the Archaeological Site area south of Lighthouse, excavating an ancient temple of the god Kozah. Unsatisfied with the non-profit nature of Charleston's excavations, he tries to conspire against his employer. He will approach you after you have spoken to Charleston, offering if you will "remove" Mr. Nib and any of the other diggers that remain loyal to him (which is all of them). Evil parties may want to accept his offer, others will likely not want the reputation penalty for killing the innocent archeologist. Interestingly, Gallor is of neutral good alignment, while Mr. Nib is lawful neutral. There is no reputation penalty for killing Gallor, and no-one else will turn hostile if you do. He is worth 120 xp, and drops Studded Leather Armor, a Morning Star and . How he would pay the reward that he offers, with only in his pockets, remains a mystery. Dialogue Why, hello there. Could we just step aside a moment and have a little chat away from prying ears? First, my name is Gallor. Second, we never had this conversation. I'm the "partner" of that old mister Charleston you met, except I'm none too thrilled about the non-profit aspects of the whole thing. The old man seems to think we should donate all our findings to some museum, whereas I am ever so much more practical. I should think certain people would pay dearly for the magical treasure we are about to unearth, and if they would be so eager, who are we to stand in their way? I would like you to steal the item and "remove" Mr. Nib from my little equation. You up to the task? * 1:-'I would have to kill many of the working men if I attacked Charleston. It would be a veritable slaughter, and I want no part of it.' * 2:-'Magical treasure? I was under the impression that no one knows what is to be found there. Why are you so sure of its value?' * 3:-'It's a bloody task that you ask of me. What would be my reward for such a risk?' * 4:-'I need little excuse to partake in bloodshed. Consider them dead tonight.' From here, the dialog runs in circles with basically the same options until you accept or decline his offer. He has no real information to offer about the "magical treasure" that he expects to find. Category:Infobox incomplete